La Espera
by iloverodney
Summary: Traducción de The Lull de gaffer42 . AU capitulo La Tormenta. Después que Kolya y sus hombres se marchan dejan algo atrás y McKay es quien sufrirá las consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

** Esta historia es una traducción de la historia The Lull de gaffer42 gracias por el permiso**

**La espera**

**Capitulo ****1**

_Comenzaremos con lo básico. Calibración de los equipos, gabinete de la izquierda. El alambre y la soldadura, en el gabinete de la derecha. Los conectores, en el cajón superior, las fuentes de poder en el cajón de al medio, los bocadillos, en el cajón del fondo. También bajo los archivos en mi escritorio, y en la S de mi archivador. Que te apetezcan._

El aroma a ozono todavía impregnaba el aire, y lo haría por algún tiempo. John subió los peldaños, hoyo un crujido y un "¡hay!" de unos de los técnicas. Era como un gato en un frío día de invierno cargado de estática. Él sonrío para si mismo y entro a la sala de control, donde la Dra. Weir estaba supervisando las reparaciones de los artefactos traídos desde la Tierra que habían reaccionado mal ante el alza de poder. Ella le sonrío cuando entro.

"¿Y como están los chicos?"

"Tengo que darle a Ford algunas lecciones de vuelo. Sin embargo, están en una pieza. Carson se dirigió a la enfermería como un cangrejo tras su caparazón." Se estiro y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando la Stargate – que estaba activa, con personal pasando a través de ella. Era una de sus vistas favoritas.

Elizabeth aclaro su garganta tras él. "John – "ella vacilo "encontramos a tus hombres. Eran Gray y LaTraverse. Lo siento."

Él suspiro. Era algo que sabia le esperaba, el otro lado de estar a cargo. Él los había conocido, había jugado cartas con ellos.

"Yo también lo siento." Se giro hacía ella. "Hare un memorial apenas todos regresen a la ciudad." Un memorial. Él tendría que hablar, también escribir cartas, aunque no tenia idea como hacerlas llegar a las familias. Ese pensamiento lo sereno. Si las cosa hubieran salido un poquito diferentes todos habrían muerto. Y la misión a pegaso habría ido en los anales de la historia como uno de esos pocos fracasos en el programa.

Él miro alrededor. "¿Donde esta Rodney?"

"Lo envíe a que le echaran una mirada a ese corte como hace media hora. Él se lo envolvió, pero se que le dolía."

"Mmm – sobre eso." John apoyo una cadera en el escritorio y cruzo los brazos. "¿Como fue que sucedió?"

Weir volvió su atención a la consola. "Yo les estaba mostrando el cuarto de almacenamiento. Cuando volví, había sido cortado y ellos sabían todo el plan para salvar la ciudad. Kolya hizo eso para controlarlo – cuando Rodney se puso enfrente de mi para que no me matara, Kolya hizo que se lo llevaran y no lo volví a ver hasta que los Genaii se rindieron."

John se enderezo repentinamente. "Y él solo se la envolvió y siguió trabajando hasta que tu lo mandaste a la enfermería." Había un tono en su voz, y ella lo miro sorprendida al oírlo.

"Si – él dijo que no era nada serio, pero no podía teclear bien y se veía bastante afectado, así que…"

"¿Enviaste a alguien con él?" en su tono ahora se percibía molestia.

"No tenia a nadie libre." Ella respondió con fuerza, encontrándose a la defensiva. También se estaba molestando "Mayor, él es un adulto, y estamos en una crisis aquí."

Él se retiro un poco, pero no era difícil ver su irritación. "¿Hace cuanto se marcho?"

"Quizás una hora. No mas." Ella se acerco a él, la molestia desapareciendo ante lo que se notaba era clara preocupación. "John, ¿de que me estoy perdiendo? Tú estas bastante molesto conmigo. ¿Que hice mal?"

"Ellos lo torturaron por el plan, Elizabeth." Afirmo sin rodeos. "Luego usaron el dolor de su herida para controlar su comportamiento, y luego estuvo a solas con ellos por una hora." Se dio la vuelta y dio un puñetazo en la consola. "Carson, ¿esta McKay allí?"

"No lo he visto" vino la respuesta unos segundos después. "¿Porque?"

"Iré hacia allá." Dejo el comunicador y miro a Weir.

"¿Donde puso haber ido?" ella pregunto sorprendida. "¿Y porque?"

"A algún lugar solitario, probablemente para pensar en lo que considera sus errores. Y porque fue torturado, Elizabeth. Es lo que uno hace." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. "Voy a buscarlo. Si vuelve aquí haz que alguien lo escolte a la enfermería."

Ella lo miro marcharse, y de repente todo tuvo sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

******Esta historia es una traducción de la historia The Lull de gaffer42 gracias por el permiso**

**Capitulo 2**

_Las formulas están en el cuaderno – supongo que te lo darán a ti. No puedo creer que no se nos ocurriera conectar el ZPM cuando nos alcanzo la tormenta – pudo haberse recargado de la misma manera que los generadores del escudo. Sam hizo eso una vez cuando estaban varados – alimento la puerta con un rayo. Solo que un rayo no podría mandarnos de vuelta a la tierra, pero podría cargar algo la batería semi-muerta que tenemos. Algo para que trates la próxima vez. Y si hay otra tormenta así recuerden poner las alfombrillas de goma – ¡porque ni te cuento sobre la estática!_

John se quedo en el centro de los pasillos, las paredes todavía crepitaban con estática. ¿Donde iría si fuera Rodney? Algún lugar donde se sintiera seguro. ¿Donde se sentiría seguro? ¿El laboratorio? ¿Su habitación? Esas serian las primeras áreas en que lo buscarían. Algún lugar donde calmarse, que nadie conociera.

O solo muy poca gente. Se detuvo cerca de una ventana y pensó con fuerza, protegiéndose los ojos contra el sol reflejado en el mar. Sol. En el mar. "Eso es." Retomo el paso, troto, luego corrió.

McKay le había mencionado una vez que había pasado varios veranos en una casa en un pueblo en el norte de Ontario. Ese había sido uno de los pocos fragmentos de información personal que había entregado. Había sido bastante joven, y había mencionado días interminables nadando, trepando por las rocas, y buscando bichos y ranas. Había un lugar que habían encontrado él con Sheppard cuando andaban revisando la ciudad, era una sección antigua que nunca habían visto, y desde una de las torres habían divisado que el lugar parecía ser el ultimo rincón de la tierra. Le había recordado a McKay el lugar en Canadá que había sido su lugar privado durante su infancia. Allí el viento era fresco y el agua se veía gris azulada. Habían terminado almorzando allí, y Rodney se había asegurado de anotarlo en su mapa.

Sheppard bendijo su memoria de piloto mientras doblaba la esquina corriendo y divisaba, bien al extremo, la figura encorvada. Se acerco con cuidado, balanceándose contra la brisa que levantaba el agua haciendo olitas y las olitas llegaban al camino que llevaba hasta allí.

Rodney estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, su brazo derecho cerca a su pecho y afirmado por el izquierdo. No se dio la vuelta cuando John se acerco, no levanto la mirada, ni reacciono cuando Sheppard se sentó a su lado. Los restos de la tormenta le habían quitado la espuma a las olas. Era una medida del estado de ánimo de Rodney el que estuviera mojado y aun así seguía sentado.

"Se supone que deberías estar en la enfermería." Dijo suavemente. El perfil de McKay no cambio, como si no hubiera oído.

John regreso silencio con silencio por unos minutos, pero el rocío del agua los mojaba constantemente, y su chaqueta estaba empapada y fría, y finalmente ya no soporto más.

"Puedo sentarme aquí tanto tiempo como tú."

Era algo infantil que decir, se dio cuenta mientras lo decía, pero eso parecía definir la relación que tenía con su amigo. Era casi como familia – quizás no como un hermano, aun no, pero como un primo de la misma edad con él que podía discutir y lanzarle una broma pero aun si respetar.

"Bien, que bien." No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era una respuesta.

"Escuché lo que sucedió. Elizabeth me contó."

Bufo. "Si, bueno. Científico cobarde cuenta todo."

"Quizás." McKay lo fulmino con la mirada, y John se encogió de hombros. "Tienes que comprenderla un poco, Rodney. Ella nunca ha estado en esa posición. No tenia idea."

"¿Y tu si, huh?" el volvió a mirar el mar.

"Bueno, en realidad...si." el también miro las olas esperando.

"¿De verdad?" su voz era incrédula.

Asintió, tratando de mirar a McKay a los ojos, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

"Afganistán. Caímos y creo que debí desmayarme – desperté y estaba en una diminuta celda. Un cubo de agua en una esquina, un cubo - bueno, tu sabes para que en la otra esquina. Luego este tipo entro y me disparo - bang. Justo en el brazo. Dolió como ni te imaginas." Sin notarlo, se sobo el brazo. "Me balbuceo algo por unos minutos y se fue. Logre parar la mayor parte del sangrado, pero luego volvió con un par de gorilas que me sacaron a la rastra – asegurándose de agarrar donde me habían disparado. Me desmaye un par de veces." Respiro profundamente, encontrando difícil continuar, y McKay se movió un poco mas cerca. Fue una movida inesperada, y de alguna manera sintió que estaba tratando de darle apoyo.

"Después me entere que tuve suerte, aunque de seguro no le creí en ese momento – el único interrogador que hablaba español no estaba en la base por alguna razón. Aunque ellos me maltrataron un poco, y cada vez que me agarraban el brazo..." respiro profundo "cielos, si me hubieran preguntado algo les habría dicho lo que quisieran. Todo. Habría vendido mi alma por morfina. Fue pura suerte que nadie comprendiera mi lenguaje."

"¿Como saliste?"

"Mi co-piloto salio disparado en el choque – no estaba demasiado lastimado. Iba en mi busca cuando se encontró con unos jeeps, así que hicieron un hoyo en el desierto y pidieron apoyo. Me rescataron a mí y a otros cuatro – tres ingleses y otro americano. El americano murió – nunca supe lo que paso con los británicos."

Silencio de parte de McKay.

"Nunca le conté a nadie toda la historia hasta que comenzó a afectar mis capacidades. Lo deje todo adentro, recibí mi medalla, y no pude dormir por ocho meses después de eso. Cuando pase a llevar un árbol amenazaron con dejarme en tierra. Busque ayuda fuera del servicio – no quería que nadie supiera lo que había sucedido. Todo el mundo me llamaba héroe. Pero solo fue por el lenguaje, Rodney. Si hubieran hablado español habría hablado."

"Lo dudo."

Eso lo hizo enojar. "¡Maldición, pensé que tu por lo menos entenderías! Rodney – todo el mundo se quiebra en algún punto. ¡Tú les dejas saber lo que quieren, nos mantiene con vida para poder salir de esa situación! Yo ni siquiera tuve eso. Todo lo que hice fue sentarme en esa celda."

"Bueno, supongo que ser una bolsa de boxeo es mejor..."

"¿Te golpearon?" John se enderezo, con una mano tomo el rostro de McKay para mirarlo.

"Vamos, no me pegaron donde se ve. Estomago, costillas, riñones..."

"¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí todavía?" se puso de pie y estiro una mano. "Vamos adentro a ver a Carson."

McKay ignoro la mano un momento. "No tenia intención de hablar, sabes. Pensé que seria mas fuerte"

"Lo se. Sentí lo mismo. Pero estamos aquí ahora, y todo esta bien." Paso su mano bajo el brazo del físico y lo ayudo a levantarse.

McKay dejo que lo ayudara. "Bueno, gracias." dijo, alejándolo, luego se doblaron sus rodillas.

"¡Oops!" John puso el brazo del hombre sobre sus hombros. "Así mejor."

"Solo estoy tieso. Dame un minuto." Murmuro McKay, pero John solo asintió.

"Claro." dijo. "te daré varios. Pero después. Vamos."


	3. Chapter 3

******Esta historia es una traducción de la historia The Lull de gaffer42 gracias por el permiso**

**Capitulo 3**

…_así que si lo desconectas, recuerda que nadie con el gen debe estar cerca. Acepta mi palabra por eso. Fue embarazoso. Y tienen que tener algo a mano para deshacerse de la coloración – toma días para desaparecer. Todos me preguntaban porque estaba usando chalecos de cuello alto. ¿Como si no me quedaran bien?_

Carson estaba esperándolos, no muy pacientemente. Ayudo a Rodney a subirse a una de las camas de examinación y cerró las cortinas alrededor, luego miro a Sheppard, preparándose para decirle que se marchara. John miro por sobre la agachada cabeza de McKay y meneo la cabeza ligeramente Beckett levanto las cejas pero asintió.

"Así que Rodney, si no te molesta, le pediré al Mayor que nos de una mano – estamos cortos de personal en estos momentos."

"Lo que sea."

John detuvo a Carson cuando iba a tomar el borde de la polera de Rodney.

"No es solo el brazo, Doc. Ellos lo golpearon bastante."

Carson asintió, tomo unas tijeras y corto con cuidado un lado de la polera, y a través de un hombro. Entre los dos, le sacaron la polera, cortaron el vendaje y lo desenvolvieron cuidadosamente. Rodney solo estaba sentado, aparentemente desinteresado en los procedimientos, lo que hizo mas sencillo para Sheppard ocultar su expresión una vez que vio los moretones en el pecho de McKay y la profundidad de la puñalada. Carson era bueno, la única reacción suya fue apretar los labios, y su voz se mantuvo firme mientras realizaba un breve examen. Finalmente envolvió la herida de nuevo con gasa limpia y acostó a McKay en la cama, le puso una vía intravenosa y lo tapo. Hizo a Sheppard a un lado.

"No me gustan esos moretones. No tiene síntomas de sangrado interno, pero quiero que se quede durante la noche. ¿Te contó algo?"

John asintió, manteniendo sus ojos en el físico. "Un par de ellos lo golpearon como una hora." Le dijo. "eso fue después que averiguaron el plan cortándolo."

Carson frunció el ceño. "¿Rodney?" y su tono sonaba enfermo.

"Lo se. Es como si alguien golpeara a tu hermano menor. No es nada con lo que no haya tenido experiencia, Carson. Estoy preocupado."

"Tenemos unos cuantos siquiatras en el personal, John. Podemos ayudarlo si lo necesita."

Sheppard meneo la cabeza. "Mantengámoslo en la familia. Él querrá hablar después, pero ahora necesita amigos."

Carson asintió. "Um – los dos que lo golpearon…"

"Cayeron en el fuego cruzado. Creo que yo elimine a uno, y Ford se encargo del otro."

El escocés asintió. "No debería decir esto. Pero bien."

"Um. Discúlpenme, odio interrumpir, conversaciones privadas y todo eso pero…" era Rodney, dejo de hablar y trago saliva. Era una advertencia. Sheppard agarro una palangana de un estante y llego al lado de Rodney justo cuando comenzó a vomitar.

"Quizás seria mas fácil si hubiera comido algo…" medio bromeo entre los espasmos, luego comenzó nuevamente. Sheppard le sobo la espalda mientras continuaba, y Carson inyecto algo de una jeringa en la línea intravenosa. Funciono. McKay finalmente logro respirar profundamente sin volver a vomitar, y enjuago su boca.

"Odio vomitar." Suspiro mientras lo ayudaban a acostarse bien.

"No te culpo." Dijo John. "Escucha, debo hablar con Carson, luego reportarme con Elizabeth. Luego volveré."

Rodney solo asintió, cerrando los ojos.

Carson lo siguió a la puerta.

"Quiero hacer algunos pruebas mas, y mirar con mas atención ese corte. Esta demasiado infectaba para el poco tiempo que lleva."

"No hay problema." Sheppard miro al doctor a los ojos. "Carson, él no debería estar solo, no esta noche…"

Beckett asintió, como si hubiera anticipado esto. "Vuelve una vez que te hayas bañado y comido algo. Preparare una cama para ti."

Sheppard volvió a la puerta.

"John…si esto te trae malas memorias…"

…y se giro de golpe.

"¿Acaso todo el mundo sabe?" pregunto.

"Elizabeth y yo. Y ahora, supongo, Rodney…ella esta a cargo. Y yo soy tu doctor. A veces se cosas sobre las personas como su doctor que no sabría como su amigo – hay una dualidad en mi trabajo."

John suspiro. "Lo siento. Tienes razón. Iré a reportarme y volveré. Pero si su condición cambia, avísame de inmediato, ¿esta bien?"

Carson asintió y volvió con su paciente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una traducción de la historia The Lull de gaffer42 gracias por el permiso**

**Capitulo 4**

_Bueno, quizás no me veo bien con chalecos de cuello alto. Y se dice ZedPM, no ZeePM. Hazme ese favor, Zelenka. Y ahora, salir fuera del planeta…_

Weir vio que se acercaba y le hizo un gesto hacia la oficina, mientras hablaba por su radio. Abajo, la Stargate estaba abierta, y un continuo flujo de gente se movía en el área y luego se dirigía a sus estaciones de servicio. Él miro, girándose cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él. Su mirada era fría, y se dio cuenta que ella todavía estaba molesta.

"Reporte, Mayor."

"Esta en mal estado físico y metal. La herida del cuchillo llego al hueso y ha sido golpeado bastante. Carson esta preocupado por heridas internas. Deberá quedarse hasta la noche mínimo en observación." El igualo su informe a su actitud, apoyándose firmemente en su irritación.

"Iré después, cuando los últimos de los nuestros regresen."

El 'nuestro' fue irritante, era su sutil manera de recordarle que juntos eran responsables de todo el grupo- o quizás ahora estaba demasiado sensitivo.

"Parece que todo esta bajo control – creo que no me necesitas." Sabía que estaba siendo infantil de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado cansado y preocupado para inquietarse. "Parte de ser un líder es saber donde estar para hacer el mejor bien."

Ella parpadeo ante el comentario, y él se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la raya.

"Usted es necesitada aquí, Doctora. Yo soy necesitado en la enfermería." explico. No era una disculpa, sino más bien un reconocimiento. "El teniente Ford puede manejar lo que se necesite, y si precisa apoyo estoy cerca."

"En la enfermería." Era una observación neutral.

"Si."

Ella se sentó sobándose los ojos. "Podría usar tu ayuda aquí, John. Tenemos mucho material con que lidiar, y aun tenemos que traer el C4 del fondo de la ciudad. Sin Rodney también estamos cortos en el área técnica – si estuvieras aquí yo podría encargarme de eso."

Eran observaciones, no acusaciones. No demandas. Concluyo que estaba siendo demasiado sensitivo.

Tomo la silla al lado de ella. "Yo he estado donde él esta ahora." dijo. "Se lo que será para él. Tengo que estar allí, Elizabeth," y se apoyo hacia adelante, deseando que ella entendiera "El primer día es muy importante. Carson puede lidiar con la parte física, pero" frunció el ceño, no encontrando las palabras para explicar. "Debo estar allí, es todo"

Ella suspiro y asintió.

"OK, John – nos arreglaremos." Le dijo, y le dio una sonrisa cansada. "Ve. Aunque avísame sobre lo que suceda, y no temas pedir ayuda en su nombre – él es un dolor en el culo" ella sonrío "pero no puedo imaginar este lugar sin él."

Con sus palabras, la tensión se disolvió y se relajo un poco. Saber que Elizabeth comprendía hacia todo más fácil. Aunque no haría ninguna diferencia con sus acciones, hacia mucha diferencia para su conciencia.

"Disculpa si fui rudo contigo." Se disculpo.

Elizabeth no le dio importancia. "¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste algo? ¿O dormiste?" le pregunto.

"Creo que al mismo tiempo que tu." respondió. "Creo que ya van dos días. Aunque me comí una barra energética hace unas seis horas." Él sonrío. "debo mantenerme delgado sabes."

Ella sonrío con tristeza. "Lo se, yo estoy funcionando solo con adrenalina." dijo. "temía sentarme porque me podía quedar dormida. Y estoy sobre reaccionando a las cosas."

Esa fue una admisión tacita y él asintió. "Yo igual. Escucha, ¿porque no le dejas el control a Zelenka? Duerme un par de horas y te sentirás como nueva."

Ella se paro y se estiro. "¿Y tu?" le pregunto ella.

"Carson dijo que me preparara una cama."

Ella sonrío ligeramente. "Iré allá antes de acostarme." Le dijo. El monitor en su escritorio sonó. "Weir."

"Doctora, ¿el mayor esta allí?" era Carson y su voz sonaba tensa.

"Si. ¿Cual es el problema?"

"¿Puede enviarlo aquí lo mas pronto posible? Tenemos otra - situación."

"Él" ella levanto la mirada, pero Sheppard ya iba bajando las escaleras, rápidamente "...va en camino."

"Bien. Si tu pudieras venir cuando tengas un momento." Carson apago el comunicador y ella frunció el ceño.

"Creo que tengo un momento ahora." Se dijo a si misma, y salio tras Sheppard.

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una traducción de la historia The Lull de gaffer42 gracias por el permiso**

**Capitulo 5**

…_así que recuerda mantener tu cabeza agachada y hacer lo que te diga el mayor. Y lo que te diga Ford. Oh, lo que te diga Teyla también. En serio, Zelenka. Puedo verte ahora, negando con la cabeza, pero si no vas a usar el Portal, ¿entonces para que viniste?_

Rodney estaba murmurando petulante cuando Sheppard entro, algo sobre que los doctores y los espectros estaban relacionados, solo que los doctores sacaban sangre.

"¿Eso no los haría vampiros?" le pregunto John mientras se acercaba a su cama. Disminuyo el paso un poco antes de acercarse, tratando de mantener algo de dignidad, pero Carson lo había mirado cuando entro con una expresión indescifrable. El doctor sabía cuanto uno se demoraba entre la enfermería y la sala de control, y el tiempo de Sheppard definitivamente estaba para un record. Él bajo la mirada, sonrío en respuesta al comentario y puso una vendita en la herida.

"Hah." Dijo Rodney, y Sheppard estaba listo para responderle, pero McKay solo suspiro, trago en seco y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados.

Sheppard se giro para seguir a Carson, pero Rodney hablo. "¿Todos los corderos encontraron su camino a casa?"

Sheppard vio a Carson dirigirse al laboratorio, y levanto una ceja, pero el doctor negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto que quería decirle "quédate con él". Así que lo que fuera, no era inmediato.

Apoyándose en la cama de al lado se encogió de hombros. "Mas o menos. Casi todos están aquí. Elizabeth hizo que Zelenka cubriera tus deberes, Ford esta cubriendo los míos, y los tres tenemos permiso para dormir una semana."

Rodney suspiro. "Podría hacer eso." Dijo en voz baja. "y creo que lo haré, ¿eh? Tuve un viejo profesor, nunca dormía más de un par de horas. Decía – que dormiría cuando muriera. A veces uno no tiene opción, ¿sabes?"

"¿Que quieres decir? No es un corte tan grave, y Carson dice que o tienes nada interno..."

"Él te llamo, ¿no es así?" el físico abrió los ojos, giro su cabeza para mirar a John. "Esa es una muy buena señal o una muy mala. Considerando lo mal que me siento me inclino por la mala."

Sheppard se acerco, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de inquietud que ahora lo llenaba.

"Estas exagerando, McKay. Tu conoces a Carson, es precavido por naturaleza." El físico solo lo miro, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Mira, iré a hablar con él y ver que sucede." Y se dirigió al laboratorio.

"No hay heridas internas." Dijo Carson antes que Sheppard preguntara. "Pero hay algo causando deterioración de los músculos y los órganos, al igual que en las paredes de los vasos sanguíneos."

Levanto el cuchillo que habían encontrado en el cuerpo de Kolya. Ahora estaba envuelto en plástico. "El cuchillo estaba envenenado."

"Oh, mierda."

"Exacto." Lo dejo en la mesa. "No puedo reconocer el veneno. Los resultados de los análisis no tienen sentido – quizás porque es Genaii, nuestro analizador esta basado en tecnología Gouald." John escucho unos pasos tras él y se dio la vuelta. Elizabeth estaba allí. "Poniéndolo simple, esta actuando como una neurotoxina. Es altamente degenerativo."

"¿Significado?" ella vio el cuchillo y estableció la conexión.

"El daño esta aumentando. Él tiene – quizás – unas cuantas horas."

Sheppard se sentó con cuidado en el banquillo, tratando de no mostrar su shock.

"Tomaste muestras del chuchillo cierto. ¿Encontraste algo?" pregunto Weir.

"No puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender como esta haciendo esto. Y Rodney no tiene tiempo. Necesitas hablar con la prisionera, Elizabeth. Tiene que haber un antídoto."

"Y puedes apostar que Cowen no lo dará si preguntamos." John dijo en voz baja. "Carson, ¿Él lo sabe?"

"Lo sospecha. Quería estar seguro. Ahora lo estoy." Suspiro y se puso de pie. "Mejor voy a decirle."

John tomo su brazo. "Dr. Beckett." dijo "déjeme. Le prometí que averiguaría."

El científico abrió los ojos cuando Sheppard se acerco. Sus ojos observaron la cara de su amigo, y suspiro.

"¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es siempre tener la razón?" pregunto con acritud.

"Es veneno. Carson no puede encontrar un antídoto." John puso una mano en el hombro de McKay. "Elizabeth y yo iremos a hablar con la prisionera."

"No habrían enviado a su gente sin un antídoto." Weir se paro tras John. "Hemos revisado sus ropas y cosas. Aunque sea algo a lo que son inmunes, Carson puede usar esa inmunidad…"

"¿Cuanto tiempo tengo? ¿Semanas? ¿Días?" frunció el ceño cuando nadie lo interrumpió. "¿Horas?"

John lo miro a los ojos. "No estamos pensando en montar un ataque a Cowen y su gente. Tomaría mucho tiempo."

"Así que. Horas." Su voz tembló solo un poco. "Ok, necesito esa cosa grabadora que Carson usa para sus anotaciones, y lápiz y papel."

"Rodney, si quieres poner tus asuntos en orden…"comenzó Elizabeth.

"¡Oh por favor! Tengo algunos complejos experimentos en mi laboratorio y necesito dejar algunas notas. Uno es para facilitar la desalinización, uno para tratar de cargar los ZPM…" apretó los labios "no puedo dejarle las cosas mas complejas a Zelenka sin algunas notas, él es bueno pero no tan bueno como yo…" tomo sin notar el grabador que Carson le paso.

"Estoy trabajando en eso, Rodney." Dijo el doctor. "No me rendiré."

"Bien. Papel. Lápiz." Dijo con fuerza McKay, y Weir siguió a Beckett a su oficina en busca de los artículos solicitados.

El físico parecía estar a millas de distancia, y había una prisionera que interrogar. John le dio un leve apretón al hombro de Rodney y se dio la vuelta marchándose, solo deteniéndose cuando su nombre fue llamado con urgencia.

"¿John?"

Regreso al lado de la cama. Más allá, Weir se detuvo en la entrada.

Los ojos del físico contrastaban con su fuerte valor de antes – había un dejo de pánico en ellos. "Yo – um…"

"Rodney, volveré, lo prometo. Encontrare el antídoto. Lo juro." Escucho un leve dejo de miedo en su propia voz, y se fue.

OoO


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Necesitaran a alguien bueno, y si no puedo ser yo debes ser tu. No permitas que Kavanaugh entre al equipo a la fuerza. No confío en él. Acabo de recordar – tengo un pequeño kit de supervivencia en mi baúl. Tómalo – tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en condiciones adversas si es necesario. Sam me lo regalo antes de venir aquí. Lo he llevado en todas las misiones, no he tenido necesidad de usarlo. Puede tener buena suerte._

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

"John, ¿estas listo para esto?" Elizabeth pregunto en voz baja.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz. "Él no quería que viéramos lo asustado que estaba. Yo no quería que él viera lo asustado que estoy. ¿Porque es eso?"

Ella levanto una ceja. "Es una cosa de hombres." comento. "Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy aterrorizada. No quiero perderlo."

John la miro a los ojos, respiro profundamente y asintió, luego escucho apresurados pasos tras él. Era Ford.

"El Dr. Beckett dijo que podía necesitar refuerzos." dijo. "Estoy aquí como voluntario."

El rostro de Sheppard no mostró nada del miedo que admitió segundos antes.

"Hagamos esto."

La puerta se abrió, y el guardia los miro, luego asintió cuando Sheppard le hizo señas para que se acercara.

"El teniente Ford lo revelara aquí por un tiempo." Sheppard dijo enérgicamente. "Permanezca afuera y este listo."

"Si señor."

Weir miro a la prisionera, que se había puesto de pie cuando ellos habían entrado.

"Quédense aquí." Ella le dijo a los oficiales. "Déjenme hablar con ella, pero si los llamo..."ella miro a John a los ojos "entras y te fijas primero."

"Esta bien."

Ford bajo la protección y la volvió a subir una vez que ella entro, y él y John se quedaron parados al lado de la puerta.

"¿Hay noticias señor?" Ford pregunto en voz baja.

"Nada bueno." Respondió Sheppard. "Esta empeorando. El cuchillo estaba envenenado. Esperamos conseguir un antídoto."

Ford meno la cabeza. "Maldición. ¿Cree que ella pueda ayudar?"

John suspiro. "Eso espero." Dijo cansado.

"Si ella tiene algo, si sabe algo, lo averiguaremos señor." Ford dijo con absoluta convicción. "No me cayo muy bien el doctor cuando lo conocí, pero es un buen tipo."

"¿No odias cuando un sabelotodo de verdad lo sabe todo?" la sonrisa de Sheppard estaba un poco torcida.

"Si. Pero con el doctor es la forma en que él es." Sonrío recordando. "Cuando estábamos en ese planeta, el de la niebla, tratando de volver a casa, y él casi se convenció que era imprescindible aquí y en la tierra. Casi me orine de la risa."

"Espera..."las voces se elevaron un momento y luego se detuvieron. Silencio. "Mayor, ¿puede venir por favor?"

Weir lo miro cuando entro. "Sora me estaba hablando de Kolya, y de como él es un hombre honorable. Un valiente, que no necesita una ventaja extra en la guerra. Ella jura que no sabe nada sobre un veneno, o un antídoto. Parece que tenemos una diferencia de opinión – ella no cree que él enveneno a McKay, y nosotros sabemos que si lo hizo."

John asintió, escuchando.

"Sora fue entrenada como soldado. Claro que no por mucho tiempo, pero tiene una clara idea de lo que es un solado. ¿Como era?" ella miro a la joven prisionera.

"Defender la patria. Protegerse contra soldados enemigos. Avanzar la gloria del pueblo Genaii." Dijo de inmediato.

"Así es." Dijo Weir. "Y su comandante les enseño un serio código ético. Victoria a través del esfuerzo. Atrayente, ¿no lo cree?"

"Atrayente." John respondió monótono.

"Y eso no deja espacio para cosas menos nobles como veneno, espionaje, sabotaje." continuo Weir. "Y por ende no hay necesidad de cosas como antídotos. ¿Tengo razón, Sora?"

"Esta en lo correcta." Su rostro era una mezcla de medio y determinación. Y algo de confusión.

Weir dio un paso atrás.

"Honor." Sheppard dijo con frialdad. "Nobleza. Todos los libros dicen que es así como las guerras deben ser libradas. Pero hay persona que les gusta tener una ventaja. Algo pequeño – algo que haga más fácil ganar. ¿Nadie te menciono algo antes de partir? ¿Nada fuera de lo normal?"

"No necesitamos algo así para ganar. Nuestra causa es justa."

Sheppard río brevemente. "Ya he oído eso antes. La mayoría de los déspotas usan esa frase. Así que – no había veneno en la cuchilla. Nadie hablo sobre eso." Se detuvo. "y era una misión normal. Equipo normal. ¿Nada diferente?"

La pregunta de John quedo en el aire. Sora frunció el ceño ligeramente, y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos – ella miro la pared mas lejana, sin decir anda. Weir levanto una ceja con aprobación hacia John, y él también lo sintió – fue un cambio sutil, pero Sora estaba mostrando señales de pensar por si misma. Y era evidente que estaba teniendo problemas en reconciliar sus doctrinas con los hechos.

"Esta mintiendo." Dijo finalmente, mirando a Weir. "Solo tengo su palabra. Ni siquiera se si él esta enfermo – podrían estar inventándolo todo."

"¿Con que propósito?" la mascara de Sheppard se quebró por un instante, y Weir se sorprendió por la cruda emoción. Tomo a Sora por los hombros, deseando que ella entendiera. "Piensa en esto, Sora. ¿Porque tendríamos que mantenerte aquí? Ganamos. No tenemos razones para alterar tus creencias – no te mantendríamos aquí si no fuera porque mi amigo esta muriendo"

Weir tomo su brazo ligeramente, y él la soltó, dando unos pasos atrás y respirando profundamente para controlar la batalla en su interior. Volvió a respirar profundo, y comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

"Sheppard a la enfermería. Sheppard a la enfermería." Salio por el sistema central de la ciudad, y por un segundo pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Sheppard se giro hacia Weir, y ella asintió. "Ve."

OoO


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

…_y yo tuve que venir a otra galaxia para conocer gente que me soportara…a quien engaño. Ellos me caen bien, y yo les caigo bien. Algo tan simple de decir, y yo con mi usual mala suerte…_

Weir miro a Sora en el silencio que quedo después que Sheppard abandonara la celda.

"Ninguno de nosotros a dormido por dos días." Dijo casi sin notarlo, como si pensara en voz alta. "Nuestras defensas emocionales están en ruinas." Ella se dirigió hacia un costado de la celda, mirando hacia afuera.

"Supongo que es una manera extraña de manejar a un grupo como este..."continuo ella. "Yo estoy a cargo, soy civil. Rodney es nuestro jefe de ciencia- también civil - y John es nuestro jefe de seguridad- militar."

Ella se giro para mira a Sora. "Hay tantas maneras de que entremos en conflicto. Ideologías, métodos...pero trabajamos bien juntos. Incluso nos apreciamos. Somos como un banco de tres patas. Pero si una pata se rompe…" ella se acerco a Sora, y la miro "haremos un banco nuevo. Ninguno de nosotros es irremplazable."

Ella entro en el espacio personal de Sora. "No se lo que tu comandante te dijo sobre nosotros, pero somos, sobre todo, sobrevivientes. Tenemos muy buena memoria. Nuestros lazos emocionales son profundos. Sabemos guardar rencor."

"Las emociones no tienen lugar en una guerra." Dijo Sora.

"No estamos en guerra." Weir respondió ligeramente. "Tu estas aquí por tu padre. Yo estoy aquí por Rodney. Yo pensé que podrías entender."

Sora parpadeo, comenzó a decir algo y se detuvo.

Elizabeth vio la incertidumbre en el rostro de Sora, y tomo una decisión.

"Teniente. Por favor escóltenos a la enfermería."

Lo oyeron antes de llegar allí, entonces Ford y Weir apuraron el paso – el chillido del desfibrilador, seguido del sonido sordo que indicaba que una carga eléctrica había sido administrada en un cuerpo. Doblaron la esquina y vieron a Sheppard realizando RCP, Carson tenía dos paletas en una mano y una jeringa en la otra, inyectando un fármaco en la línea intravenosa. El chillido aumento y Weir miro a Sora, que estaba mirando la escena frente a ellos con la boca abierta – ella hizo una mueca cuando Carson hizo funcionar una vez mas las paletas, y cuando Weir volvió a mirar Sheppard estaba apoyado contra la pared, respirando con dificultad.

Carson chequeo el monitor una vez más. "Eso tomo demasiado." dijo, casi para si. "No podrá soportar mas de esto."

"Mayor. Doctor. ¿Que sucedió?" Weir logro inyectar una nota de autoridad en su voz, y ellos respondieron ante eso.

"Llame al Mayor cuando el Dr. McKay comenzó a delirar. Estaba alucinando. Poco después que John llego aquí, los signos vitales del Dr. McKay colapsaron. Solo recién se recuperaron."

"¿Esta estable?"

Carson lanzo una risa breve y amarga. "Para nada. Si no conseguimos el antídoto en media hora...bueno, quizás no tenga media hora..." él miro a un lado. "¿Es ella?"

Weir asintió, y Carson dio un paso hacia la prisionera. Ella dio un paso atrás, chocando con Ford, pero Carson se detuvo y la miro con amabilidad.

"Estas muy asustada." Dijo suavemente. "Lo siento. Pero tienes que comprender, yo también estoy asustado. Estamos en una galaxia diferente, y no comprendemos todo, cometemos errores. Soy un doctor. Trato de no hacer muchos amigos, porque duele mucho cuando los pierdo. Pero quizás cometí otro error – él es mi amigo y no quiero perderlo. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Por favor?"

Sora pareció cerrarse sobre si misma, y el tiempo se detuvo. Ella miro alredor de la habitación; a Weir, a McKay, a Sheppard, que estaba de pie como cuidando a su ocupante, y finalmente a Carson, que simplemente la miraba. Luego se enderezo, y se rasco una costra que tenia en su antebrazo.

"Nos entregaron esto justo antes de salir." Dijo ella. "Nos dijeron que era imperativo que la usáramos de inmediato en cualquier herida que tuviéramos, aunque fuera pequeña o realizada con nuestras propias armas."

Se saco la costra, revelando una pequeña costra plana que contenía una especie de líquido.

"De acuerdo a nuestro doctor era para protegernos de patógenos en esta atmósfera." Les dijo. "Pero no es nada que tuviéramos que llevar antes, o en algún ejercicio. Quizás es lo que necesita."

Ella se lo dio a Carson. "Debe ser aplicado en el lugar de la herida."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_Aiden, gracias por ayudarme a no arruinar todo. Serás un tremendo líder algún día. Teyla admiro tu fuerza, tu determinación. Tú ya eres una gran líder. Carson, tú eres el mejor doctor y el mejor amigo. Tu calma mantiene a todos calmados._

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

"Pégame."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Pégame! Es un experimento."

Encogiéndose de hombros, John lanzo un ligero golpe al hombro de Rodney, como si estuviera bromeando con un amigo. Su mano reboto en algo que cedió levemente pero detuvo su puño.

Rodney ni siquiera se movió.

"¿Qué diablos?"

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

La expresión en sus ojos. Viendo al bicho y la expresión en los ojos de Rodney.

"…uno que entiende lo JODIDO que estamos?" el chillido del desfibrilador.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Cargando, y "¡Despejen!"

Y el ardor, y como sus músculos habían dolido después. Nunca hablaban de eso en la tv. La electricidad anudaba cada musculo en el cuerpo dejándolo como una roca por unos segundos, y te dejaba sintiéndote como

"Si hubiera enfrentado un round con George Foreman."

"No habrías durado ni treinta segundos."

"Eso es un round, Rodney."

"No hay cambio. Reinicien RCP."

"...bloqueando las puertas de sus bases secretas."

"Pese a lo que todo puedan creer, no soy Superman."

"Lo siento, si. Campo de energía, bien."

Hombres adoloridos. Esforzados músculos de la espalda.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Silencio por un largo momento.

"John." Una mano en su hombro. "John. Han pasado veinticinco minutos. Carson ya lo ha declarado. Se acabo."

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

"No."

"John." Elizabeth, justo a su lado hablándole en voz baja. "Déjalo ir."

Miro alrededor, a Carson, a Elizabeth a su lado, a Ford, aun vigilando a Sora.

Sus hombros dolían. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban dormidas. Estaba sudando. Quien habría creído que realizar RCP sería tan agotador, pensó ausente. Saco sus manos y dejo caer los brazos, parado mirando el rostro muerto, oyendo el chillido del ECG. Se detuvo, de golpe, y miro con firmeza - Carson había apagado el monitor, sin darse cuenta – o sin importarle – las lagrimas en su rostro.

Elizabeth guio a John con gentileza hacia una silla cercana. Él obedeció, sintiéndose helado, incapaz de procesar lo que había sucedido. McKay estaba muerto. Eran solo palabras, que no tenían significado… Elizabeth se agacho a su lado, limpiándose los ojos. Una presencia tras él hizo que levantara la mirada y viera a Carson, que toco su hombro.

"Hiciste todo lo posible." John no supo como encontró esas palabras. El doctor solo asintió ligeramente, luego miro a Sora.

"Lo siento," dijo ella apenas. Ella paso su manga con fuerza por sus ojos. "Lo siento."

"No podías saberlo." Ford dijo en voz baja a su lado. Ya no la apuntaba con su arma. "Somos soldados. No siempre nos cuentan todo."

Carson se movió primero, envolviéndose en los restos de su máscara de doctor. Deliberadamente, enderezo la sabana. Desconecto los sueros. Acomodo el cuerpo. Levanto la sabana – y lo cubrió.

Elizabeth lo miro, una mano en el hombro de John. Temblaba por el esfuerzo, cansancio y emoción, y escucho como ella decía en voz muy baja "Lo siento" y supo que estaba dirigido a su amigo.

"Hiciste todo lo posible," dijo en voz baja. "Vamos. Tenemos – tenemos que avisarle a los demás."

Respiro profundamente y se puso de pie, dios dos pasos, se paro al lado de la cama, poniendo su mano en la sabana sobre el inmóvil pecho. Se detuvo. Elizabeth espero, pero él no levanto su mano, y la expresión de su rostro cambio ligeramente.

Con la otra mano encendió nuevamente el monitor. Mostraba un patrón como acerrado, y Carson le hecho una mirad antes de agarrar con fuerza el desfibrilador. Sheppard retiro de golpe la sabana.

"El antídoto alcanzo su corazón." Dijo el doctor, incrédulo "Está tratando de latir."

"¿RCP?" pregunto Elizabeth.

"No – un shock eléctrico será suficiente. Tres, dos, uno... ¡despejen!" y el patrón acerrado, se volvió a un patrón normal que no parecía querer detenerse. Carson lo tomo un momento y tomo la bolsa de oxigeno.

"Elizabeth, ventílalo. Aun no está respirando solo. John, ayúdala."

Los tiempos que se demoraban los exámenes sanguíneos era siempre los mismos, Beckett lo sabía, pero aun así fueron los cinco minutos mas largos que podía recordar. Tras él, la respiración de McKay estaba siendo asistida pero su corazón latía con fuerza de nuevo, y si el examen mostraba lo que el suponía…

"Está funcionando," dijo desde la puerta. "el veneno está siendo destruido por el antídoto, y la sangre esta volviendo a la normalidad."

"Eso significa…" Sheppard tenía la expresión de alguien que deseaba con todas su fuerza que algo fuera cierto, pero sabía que desear a veces no era suficiente.

"Significa que una vez que su cuerpo haya absorbido todo el antídoto debería comenzar a respirar por sí solo, y pronto después de eso debería despertar y comenzar a molestarnos en su manera típica."

Elizabeth no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro. Sora se veía como si un peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros, y abrazo a un complacido Ford cuando Carson dio las noticias.

Sheppard simplemente suspiro y cerró sus ojos un momento, luego puso sus manos en el pecho de McKay una vez más, como para confirmar lo que mostraba el monitor.

OoO


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_Elizabeth. Gracias por traerme en esta aventura. Nunca supe lo que quería de la vida hasta que llegue aquí. Tú tienes tanta gracia…_

El agua de la ducha se sentía bien en su hombro bueno. John normalmente tomaba duchas cortas – se mojaba, apagaba el agua, se enjabonaba, encendía el agua, se enjuagaba- pero ahora derrocho y disfruto la sensación de agua caliente cayendo sobre él.

Se sentía, extrañamente, atontado. En los dos últimos días había pasado de abyecto terror a una furia quemante luego a una profunda tristeza hasta una inmensa alegría. Sobrecargado. Se restregó y se enjuago, salió, se seco y se volvió a vestir.

Sora ahora estaba en una habitación de huéspedes, aun bajo arresto domiciliario - casi – una amiga ahora. Él esperaba con ansias que Elizabeth estuviera en cama. Ford había ido a la sala de control para dar las buenas noticias – más tarde comentaría divertido sobre todas las personas que se alegraron al saber de la recuperación de Rodney – y como muchos de ellos se sorprendieron de sí mismos por lo aliviados que estaban.

John se estiro, y, permitiéndose una breve y anhelada visión de su cama, salió.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y se sorprendió de notar que era de noche nuevamente. Ya llevaba casi cincuenta horas sin dormir. Estaba bien cuando era un adolescente, pero a la madura edad de 35 lo estaba sintiendo, aunque la ducha había ayudado. La enfermería estaba en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas, pero pudo ver que Rodney había sido movido a una tranquila esquina. Carson estaba apenas visible a través de la ventana de su oficina, revisando un reporte. La pequeña grabadora que le había prestado a Rodney estaba encima de una silla.

"Ellos nunca lo creerán." Comento John, apoyándose contra la puerta.

Carson ni siquiera salto. "Ah, a sucedido antes. Una vez que yo conozco. Me recuerda a un hombre golpeado por un rayo. Hicimos todo lo posible, aparte de bailar en su pecho. Lo declare, y de reponte tose y se levanta. Puedo decirte que la enfermera casi se murió." Termino de escribir. "Mi maestro de ese tiempo me dijo "Carson – has sido testigo de un milagro. Los doctores presenciamos uno o dos en nuestras carreras. Es lo que hacen este trabajo una alegría."

Miro a John. "Tú hiciste este milagro. Jamás te rendiste."

John bajo la mirada, avergonzado. "Um." comenzó, preguntándose como expresarse. "Cuando él despierte...um..."

"No creo que haya daño cerebral, no." Carson ordeno sus notas y las metió en una carpeta. "Incluso cuando su corazón se detuvo, la RCP movía la sangre. No es tan efectivo pero evita la necrosis de los tejidos." Se puso de pie. "No te quedaras, ¿cierto? No recuperara la conciencia por bastante tiempo, le di algo para eso. Para darle a su sistema la opción de recuperarse."

John bostezo ampliamente. "No, no me quedare. ¿Pero no te molesta que me quede uno minutos? No creo poder dormirme de inmediato."

Carson asintió. "No hay problema. Lo chequeare antes de irme. Buenas noches."

Con el papeleo terminado, Carson se estiro, mirando la camilla que había puesto cerca de Rodney. Solo porque no tenía donde guardarla. Claro. Saco una manta del estante y cubrió a un dormido John.

"Lo siento, Mayor, debo haber perdido las sillas." susurro, sonriendo. Luego chequeo los monitores de Rodney, le hizo un gesto a la enfermera, y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir el sueño de los justos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_John…no escondas tu brillantez, ¿ok? Me gustan nuestras discusiones. La única otra persona con la que me gusta discutir es un tipo llamado Steve. Hawking. Cuídate._

El pitido lo despertó. Era duro y errático, y se fusiono con su pesadilla tan completamente que se sentó de golpe. En vez del helicóptero con el que había estado soñando, vio la enfermería de Atlantis. Le tomo un nanosegundo mas el darse cuenta que el pitido que oía era la alarma de ventilación, y que Rodney estaba medio despierto, sus ojos llenos de pánico. Se levanto de la camilla y llego al lado de Rodney al mismo tiempo que la enfermera.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto, pero la enfermera sonreía.

"Nada." Dijo ella. "Son buenas noticias – esta pelando con la ventilación asistida. Esta respirando solo. Cálmelo, si puede, y yo iré a ver a alguien para poder retirar el tubo." Ella apago la alarma, apretó otro botón y se alejo.

John se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus manos en los hombros de McKay. "Tranquilo, Rodney. Tómalo con calma."

Ya fuera el tacto, el tono o solo su presencia, McKay se calmo, aunque aun estaba tenso y también completamente despierto, y sus ojos tenían solo una pregunta.

"Conseguimos el antídoto." Dijo John. "Como lo prometí. Ahora te estás recuperando, te pondrás bien."

Rodney se relajo completamente, cerrando sus ojos, aliviado.

"Si – sé cómo te sientes. Volvió la enfermera."

"Llame a Carson, estará aquí en unos momentos, pero dijo que ya que el Doctor " ella le sonrió a Rodney "está volviendo a la normalidad- nos podríamos deshacer de esa cosa."

Ella puso sobre él una sabana verde, y una taza con cubitos de hielo en la mesa lateral.

"Se siente extraño." Le advirtió. "Mayor, puede ayudarlo a sentarse un poco – así está bien – ahora tosa con fuerza..." y el tubo salió.

Rodney tosió un poco mas, débilmente, y recibió los cubitos de hielo agradecido, y John lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente.

"Eso apesto" susurro Rodney.

"Puedo adivinar." John sonrió.

Rodney lo miro. "¿Quieres apostar?"

"Ahora, Doctor, debe darle más tiempo" le reprendió la enfermera. "No hable más por un rato."

"Esa es la parte difícil, Janice." Bromeo Sheppard. "No importa el veneno, o lo demás – Rodney McKay, no hablando. No durara diez minutos."

Rodney lo fulmino con la mirada, abrió su boca, pero Janice puso una mano sobre su boca.

"Cállese." Le dijo con amabilidad. Ella miro a Sheppard. "Y usted, deje de molestarlo. No quiero tener que separarlos. De verdad, ustedes son peores que mis hermanos." Ella tomo la sabana y se alejo.

Sheppard noto que no podía dejar de sonreír. "¿Mas hielo?" pregunto.

Rodney asintió.

"OK. Y te contare lo que sucedió." Saco más cubitos de hielo para McKay.

"Me duele el pecho."

"Ella dijo que te callaras. Dame una oportunidad, Rodney, te contare la historia completa." Pasó las manos por su cabello y luego reviso su reloj. "Parece que dormí diez horas. Cielos, necesitaba eso." Se estiro, y luego frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Rodney lo miro impaciente.

"Lo siento – me siento tieso. Escucha, debo ir al baño. Volveré enseguida."

Rodney lo miro indignado, pero John meneo la cabeza.

"La paciencia es una virtud." Le dijo. Se encontró con Carson en su camino al baño.

"Volveré." Le dijo al doctor.

"No lo dudo." Respondió Carson.

Una vez que las abluciones matinales fueron atendidas, encontró que Carson había cerrado las cortinas alrededor de su paciente por privacidad mientras conducía su examen. Rodney estaba siendo medio cooperativo con lo que se refería a estar en silencio total, noto Sheppard, y se encontró sonriendo nuevamente. Se sentó en la camilla otra vez. No tenía intenciones de espiar, se dijo a sí mismo. Para nada.

"...y eso?"

"mh."

Era una especie de sonido neutral, para nada angustiado.

"¿Y eso?"

"¡Ayy!"

Parecía que Carson lo estaba tapando nuevamente. "Bien, eso está muy bien."

John escucho el motor de la cama cuando Carson la levanto un poco.

"Te vas a recuperar completamente mi amigo. Los exámenes de sangre no muestran rastros del veneno, incluso el antídoto parece ya haber sido eliminado de tu cuerpo. La herida en tu brazo ya esta sanando, y lo moretones y eso – bueno estarás incomodo un par de días pero eso es todo. La única otra cosa es un par de costillas rotas que quizás no recuerdes haber tenido."

"Me preguntaba sobre eso." Su voz sonaba más fuerte.

"Bueno, tu sabes que estuviste en una situación bastante grave. Piensa sobre eso."

"¿RCP?"

"Dos veces. La primera vez fuiste muy testarudo, hicieron falta un par de sacudidas para traerte de vuelta. La segunda vez - bueno -"

"Morí"

Una pausa.

"Si. Tratamos todo, Rodney. No puedo decir cuántas veces use el desfibrilador. Montones de epinefrina y otros medicamentos. Yo - " él se detuvo, respiro profundamente "yo te declare, pero John no se rindió. Fueron veinticinco minutos de RCP. Y fue algo bueno, el antídoto fue empujado por tu corriente sanguínea y llego a tu corazón - bueno – y volviste."

Hubo silencio. Carson aclaro su garganta.

"En todo caso, estarás aquí un par de días más

En silencio, John se alejo unos pasos, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar, bostezando con fuerza, justo cuando Carson abría la cortina. "¿Me perdí de algo?"

"En realidad no." dijo Carson. "Solo le comentaba a nuestro conversador amigo que debe quedarse aquí un par de días."

"Laptop."

Carson negó con la cabeza. "Escucha eso, no lleva despierto una hora y ya está demandando cosas." Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se alejo. "John, te lo dejo. Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo que terminar." Le sonrió a ambos.

John también sonrió. Era contagioso, era una sonrisa que significaba que Rodney se recuperaría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo11**

_Ya no puedo escribir. Eso es una pena. Y también es difícil pensar. Creo que Elizabeth o John se encargaran de mi habitación. Espero no haber dejado nada demasiado extraño atrás._

Quizás cinco vaso de licor destilado habían sido demasiado, John decidió tardíamente.

El funeral había salido tan bien como era típico. Después se congregaron en el comedor, al principio habían sido militares a un lado y civiles en el otro, hasta que Zelenka había convencido a varios de sus amigos para cruzar al territorio desconocido. Ford había traído a unas de las científicas mas jóvenes, y para cuando John había decidido que ya había tenido suficiente del velorio y se fue ya estaba comenzando a parecer una animada fiesta.

Estaban contando historias de aquellos perdidos. Y, sorprendentemente, historias de Rodney McKay. Le quitaba un poco la dureza a la perdida, cosa que suponía era algo bueno – recordar a los que no lo habían logrado y a los que sí.

Elizabeth había estado para el servicio y luego había regresado a la sala de control, donde un mínimo de personal estaba de guardia. Ella lo había animado a quedarse con los demás y participar en el velorio, cosa que había echo. Tal vez demasiado energéticamente.

Se dirigió al balcón más cercano y se paro en el viento por un rato. Él había estado así de ebrio unas cuantas veces - recordando, se dio cuenta que también habían sido velorios. Por experiencia sabía que la mejor manera de sobrevivir esto era caminar. Grandes vasos de agua y caminar.

Había tomado agua.

Había caminado.

Miro el mar por un rato, gentiles olas que venían a la distancia, olas en el agua, meciéndose, meciéndose…

Vomitar tenía una mala reputación, decidió. Se apoyo en la baranda, con la cabeza girando, pero su estomago se sentía mejor. Definitivamente era necesario otro vaso de agua.

Había un baño cerca. Lo uso, se enjuago la boca, se echo agua fría sobre la cabeza y salió, echando una mirada alrededor para saber donde estaba.

Sin sorprenderse, noto que había terminado cerca de la enfermería.

Entro en silencio. La enfermera de noche, Susan, levanto la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, luego continuo con sus reportes. Otra cama estaba ocupada, el resultado de una caída desafortunada, pero habían cortinas alrededor así que John paso suavemente.

También habían cortinas alrededor de la cama de McKay. John corrió una y luego la puso en su lugar después de entrar, lográndolo sin despertar a su amigo.

Un par de días se habían vuelto varios días, ya que el veneno parecía haber inhibido los normales poderes de recuperación de Rodney, pero una vez que comenzó a recuperarse en serio Carson había permitido visitas a horas razonables. Aburrimiento era algo que odiaba el científico, así que mantenían sus días lo más interesantes posible.

John había comenzado a vagar tarde en la noche antes de irse a dormir, momento en el cual McKay generalmente dormía profundamente. No una hora razonable, pero Carson no había dicho nada, así que continúo.

Normalmente su visita era rápida, pero esta vez tomo una silla y se sentó. Le habían dicho que era un borracho malhumorado, y hoy su ánimo era bastante oscuro.

Había estado mirando a la nada por varios minutos antes que McKay resoplará y se diera la vuelta.

Sintió un dolor, y Rodney despertó, encontrándose mirando a John.

"Um." parpadeo. "¿qué hora es?"

"Tarde." Respondió John. "Lo siento. Me ire."

"Espera." Rodney estaba mas alerta. "¿Que sucede?"

"Nada. Tuvimos el funeral." John se volvió a sentar.

Rodney suspiro. "…y el velorio, ya veo." Apretó el botón y la cama se levanto un poco. "Toma un poco de agua."

"Ya lo hice, gracias."

"Tuviste que hablar, supongo."

"Siempre parece tan…inútil. Ensayado."

"Si. No hay demasiadas maneras de decir "él era un buen solado." O "él era un buen científico." La cosa es, que tú lo dijiste. Cuando tu lo dices, importa."

"Elizabeth también estuvo allí, también dijo algunas cosas."

Rodney asintió. "Y ahora todos se están embriagando con el licor destilado de Stewart. Buena forma de celebrar un par de vidas."

John lo fulmino con la mirada. "Es un velorio, Rodney. Beber, contar historias, beber un poco mas…"

"emborracharse, vomitar, caer. Suena divertido. Siento habérmelo perdido."

El ánimo de John se estaba moviendo de depresión a enojo. "Bebí en su memorias, ¿ok? Les falle, es lo menos que podía hacer."

"wow – espera – ¿tu les fallaste? Algún palurdo escucho los halagos de Cowan y les dio nuestro código ¿y es tu culpa?" McKay estaba furioso. "Hay mucha culpa por aquí, San John, Elizabeth y yo sugerimos darle a cada grupo de granjeros un código por precaución. No me habría molestado ir al funeral – o, incluso al velorio. ¿Tú no crees que yo no he estado preguntándome los 'y si' en mi mente?" el volvió a moverse, demasiado rápido, y el dolor aumento. Se acurruco, gruñendo, y John se puso de pie de inmediato.

"¡Susan!" llamo, tomando a McKay por los hombros.

Ella estuvo allí un segundo después. "Mayor, usted sabe que no debe alterarlo." Le dijo, acercándose para chequear a Rodney, pero él la alejo.

"Fue mi culpa." Dijo con dientes apretados, sacando fuerzas del agarre de John. El dolor pasó y se relajo un poco. "No te preocupes. Estoy bien."

Ella lo chequeo igual, le dio a McKay una inyección de algo, finalmente le dio una mirada de advertencia a John, y lo dejo solos de nuevo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento.

"Lo siento." John dijo al fin.

"Yo también." Respondió Rodney.

"Hablaremos sobre los códigos la próxima semana. Y le pedí a Stewart que salvara un poco de licor para nosotros. Tu, yo, Teyla, Ford – bebernos en sus nombres. Cuando estés mejor."

McKay asintió. Sus ojos estaban cerrándose.

"Hablaremos de esto después."

"Mhm." Y se durmió.

Poco después, Sheppard también lo estaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_Carson estuvo aquí – pobre hombre. De verdad está tratando. Si alguna vez escuchas esto, Carson, no es tu culpa. No puedes sacar un conejo de cada sombrero._

Fue una lección de humildad.

No que él fuera, por naturaleza, humilde.

Pero parecía que todas las personas en la base se le había acercado con – pequeños regalos en chocolate, café, incluso un hermoso mantelito echo a ganchillo que Carson había estado mirando codiciosamente. Había dicho con nostalgia que le recordaba el trabajo de su madre, y Rodney tenía planes privados para dejarlo en la oficina de Carson cuando le dieran el alta oficial. Estaba seguro que Zelenka comprendería.

Y ese tiempo feliz, le habían asegurado, era pronto. Cosa de horas.

Esa frase nunca sería igual – ver la preocupación, el miedo de la pérdida en los ojos de John cuando mantuvo su palabra y vino a decirle lo que había averiguado le dieron darse cuenta de lo mucho, que en realidad no quería morir.

Ser un genio en un mundo trivial había dado forma a su personalidad. Él sabía que era abrasivo e irritante. Había comenzado a fines de la escuela primaria, cuando recién había comenzado a mostrar su habilidad excepcional con las matemáticas. Era un mecanismo de defensa. Incluso los bravucones temían su lengua acida, y a través de la escuela secundaria y la universidad lo había mantenido protegido de aquellos que querían usarlo o burlarse.

Entonces había sucedido el programa Stargate, y encontró que ya no era el único cerebro en la mezcla – y luego había surgido la misión Atlantis. Y todos - _todos_ – eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Incluso los "pelados' – como él despectivamente se refería a ellos en su mente– eran inteligentes.

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta. Sabía que había sorprendido a Carson, por como había lidiado con todo estos últimos días – cuando lidiaba en el "mundo real" se había dado cuenta que nadie lo tomaba en serio a menos que exagerara, y si necesitaba algo tenía que luchar el doble (o así parecía) ya que los otros, mas físicamente atractivos y socialmente adeptos, conseguían todo.

Y por eso sus rabietas, y - bueno, no había otra palabra mejor – su gimoteo.

Pero aquí. Aquí era diferente. Había aprendido eso. Sabía que Carson había esperado bastante gimoteo durante su recuperación. Y sabía que su amigo estaba sorprendido ante la cooperación y paciencia que Rodney había mostrado.

Esta era otra diferencia. Sus amigos. Amigos no habían tenido una gran presencia en la infancia de Rodney, o incluso en la adultez. Compañeros de trabajo lo toleraban. Su gato lo amaba, pero ese era su trabajo.

Pero ahora tenía amigos, que compartían su ración de chocolate con él, le hacían cosas, incluso solo estaban allí para ayudarlo a combatir ese increíble tedio solo hablando con él un rato.

Y quién haría RCP por casi media hora, rehusándose a creer que los malos podían ganar.

Las conversaciones que había tenido con Carson sobre la naturaleza de la humanidad, con Elizabeth sobre el potencial de las partes más extrañas de la tecnología Antigua – y nuevos protocolos de seguridad. Juegos de naipes con Ford y la versión Athosiana del ajedrez con Teyla. Un sinfín de argumentos sobre los puntos más importantes de la astrofísica con Zelenka.

Y Sheppard parecía ser una constante, siempre de mirón en las conversaciones y los juegos.

Él pensó en lo que estaba seguro había visto, esa última vez, cuando su corazón había parado, y lo hizo sentir bien como siempre. Experiencias cercanas a la muerte – científicamente eran solo alucinaciones causadas por la hipoxia. Claro.

Con los ojos cerrados, escucho pasos tras él. Sheppard, de nuevo. Se detuvieron, y Rodney se dio la vuelta.

"Pensé que estabas dormido."

Rodney rio. Recientemente encontró que estaba haciendo eso más. "He estado durmiendo dieciocho horas al día. Todo lo que necesito es una actitud difícil y bolas de pelo y me volveré un gato."

John sonrió. "La actitud ya la tienes. Toma. Te trague ropa." Puso la bolsa a los pies de la cama.

Rodney la miro y asintió. "y justo tenía que estar usando mi polera favorita cuando Kolya y sus amigos aparecieron…" gruño. "Me encantaría encontrar un planeta con una tienda de ropa."

"Bueno, Teyla nos dio una lista de coordenadas para algunos otros socios comerciales, y de algunos planetas desiertos – quien sabe." John se sentó en la silla. "iremos en una misión mañana, y pensé en llevar a Zelenka con nosotros. Teyla conoce un grupo que podría recibir a Sora. Ella no puede volver a su pueblo."

"¿Zelenka? Envíamelo y le daré unos consejos de supervivencia."

"Misión sencilla, Rodney."

"Eso nunca sucede, Mayor." Él reviso la bolsa, asintió y suspiro.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Solo pensaba."

"Deduje eso." John dijo secamente. "¿Sobre?"

"¿Sabes cómo entre al programa Stargate?"

Sheppard asintió. "Si, tú fuiste el genio de reserva para algún problema."

"¿Genio de reserva? Por favor. Yo fui…"y entonces capto la sonrisa de John. "bueno, Sam y yo somos iguales, eso es todo. Aunque quizás yo he aprendido más sobre la mecánica…"

"¿Estabas diciendo?" John interrumpió con elaborada educación.

"Oh. Cierto. En ese tiempo, no comprendía - intelectualmente, siempre he creído que toda vida es preciosa – bueno, más o menos – quizás toda la vida inteligente es preciosa..." parecía estar a punto de volver a divagar, pero se detuvo.

"De todas maneras, yo no comprendía como Sam no veía que no había más opción que apagar la puerta estelar. Aunque eso significaba que Teal'c moriría. El era como un archivo, y la Stargate era la impresora…pensé que tenía una sonrisa extraña, pero…" entonces noto a John cruzando los ojos, y volvió la conversación a su rumbo.

"De todas maneras" concluyo. "No comprendía porque ella no podía tomar la decisión de matar a su compañero."

"¿Y?"

"Ahora lo entiendo." Pareció quedarse sin palabras, cosa que nunca sucedía…o quizás lo que quería decir era demasiado emocional. Miro a John, sabiendo que él comprendía.

Sheppard asintió. "Sabía que lo comprenderías." dijo. "apuesto que desearías poder decírselo a Sam ahora, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo que leer la mente también es parte de todo esto, ¿no es así?"

John asintió, y se dio la vuelta.

"John."

"¿Sí?"

"Aun seré una abrasiva molestia."

"Lo sé. Y aun seré un soldado molesto. Y sabemos que eso no es todo lo que somos. Y eso hace la diferencia."

Rodney asintió. Inteligente, él lo sabía.

OoO

**Capitulo 13**

_Chicos – cuídense entre ustedes. Lamento no estar allí para ayudar. Irán a casa. Llévenme a casa cuando se vayan._

La grabación continuaba, grabando sonidos sordos que le traían malos recuerdos. McKay la apago antes que llegar a la parte realmente horrible. Ya la había oído una vez.

Carson le había pasado la grabadora cuando le dio el alta, con un simple comentario de regresarla cuando la desocupara.

Rebobino la cinta, la saco y tomo el desmagnetizador. Se detuvo. Luego dejo el desmagnetizador a un lado, y puso la cinta en un sobre, lo sello y escribió "Sam Carter" en el frente y lo guardo en su baúl.

Sam sabría que hacer con ella. Si alguna vez era necesario.

**Muchas gracias para todos los que leyeron esta traducción y gracias en especial a gaffer42 por permitirme traducirla.**


End file.
